


Big Brothers

by Sphenimersus



Series: Ace's Brother Complex [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Brother Complex, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphenimersus/pseuds/Sphenimersus
Summary: Who is the best big brother? Of course it's Ace!(Also: Another day aboardMoby Dick.)
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace, Portgas D. Ace & Whitebeard Pirates
Series: Ace's Brother Complex [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049096
Comments: 15
Kudos: 339





	Big Brothers

"Ace!" Thatch shouted, and the other commanders crowded behind the chef.

Ace looked up while boarding _Moby Dick_. He had just returned from a short patrol trip. He picked up some NewsCoo papers and wanted to return to his room to cut out his baby brother's wanted poster and frame it. (And yes, he used up his entire allowance for the trip just to get a few hundred copies of the NewsCoo. He planned on getting more as soon as he could after he retrieved his stash of beri in his room on _Moby Dick_. Oh, but maybe he should save up so he can buy any future bounty posters that come up. But the first one is special!)

Ace was excited to brag about Luffy, but that had to wait. He wanted to cover the entire ship with his baby brother's newly released wanted poster. Everyone would be surprised! Ace could already see their shocked faces.

Anyway, back to the present, the fire logia tilted his head, "What's up Thatch?"

The fourth division commander tripped over himself, and Izou gracefully stepped over the fallen body. Marco was next to them, sighing like always.

Thatch quickly got up and asked, "Who's the best big brother?!" His arms waved, gesturing at all the commanders currently on board.

Ace's thoughts wandered to his stupid little brother again. "Me, of course!"

"Huh?" Thatch blinked. Izou squinted his eyes. Haruta frowned. Jozu furrowed his brows. Vista clicked his tongue. Marco simply stared.

All of them looked confused, but Ace didn't particularly care. His elaborate prank was forgotten, and he fished out the NewsCoo paper he had stuffed into his pocket.

"Look! This is my little brother! He hasn't entered the Grand Line and has been messing around in East Blue for the past few weeks. Anyway, see his starting bounty?! Thirty million!" Ace gushed excitedly, fist pumping into the air, "Hell yeah, my little brother making _waves,_ and he's gonna mess up the Grand Line more than it already is. Gonna raise hell and no one will know what hit 'em!"

"You have a little brother, yoi?"

The second division commander nodded quickly, and his eyes sparkled with pride, "Practically raised the boy myself for seven whole years. Best person I've ever met in my life. Trouble magnet, more than me."

The Whitebeards stared curiously. _Trouble magnet? More than_ **_Ace_** _?_

"Had to pull him out of some gators' stomach more times that I can count,” Ace grinned fondly. _Ah, the good ol' fun times._

Haruta muttered, "A gator's stomach?"

Thatch grunted and put his hands on his hips. He _needed_ an answer because all of the commanders needed to know who was the best big brother!! “That’s great, Ace, so who is the best big brother?”

Ace paused for a moment, eyes going dark for a split second before returning to a neutral look. The fire logia user crossed his arms with a frown, “I’m telling you that _I_ am the best big brother in the world. That is the one thing I will ever claim, and the one title I will never let anyone take away from me. You guys are great brothers and all, but you’ve never dealt with the insanity that is Monkey D. Luffy. My baby brother is a whole sunshine and has saved my life in a different way than most people have. I’ve saved his life more times than I can count, raised him in a forest next to a dump pile. _I_ am the best big brother, and _no one_ can take that title away.”

Okay, maybe that exposed a little too much of his childhood, but that didn't really matter because they needed to understand that _he_ was the best big brother in the Blues. _In the world._

“Ac-”

“I’m not listening. _I_ am the best big brother," Ace childishly pouted. He was a stubborn man, and he refused to give up the title.

"Then what about the best big brother on _Moby_?" Jozu attempted to appear casual. His patience was waning, and it was clear that he was also curious about the answer.

Ace blinked, "I'm on _Moby_ , right?"

"Yeah?"

"Then it's still me."

Marco sighed. _Idiots, the lot of them._ "Ace, who's _your_ favorite brother?"

The rest of the commanders looked at him like he was a genius. At least until Ace replied:

"Luffy!" His mouth was curling into a grin again.

Marco's brothers snickered at his failed, clever attempt to get their youngest brother to answer their question. The first commander sighed and gave up; he could tell that they wouldn't receive a satisfactory answer any time soon.

That was confirmed when Ace started retelling all the adventures he and his brother had back on their home island. He also explained how adorable his baby brother was and the squishiness of his round cheeks. Basically everything about how stupid, cute, and perfect his baby brother was.

Marco shook his head. To think that out of all the people aboard _Moby Dick_ , it was their youngest brother who had the biggest brother complex.


End file.
